


A Great Lesson:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Learn/Learning, Lesson/Lessons, Lunch, Practice/Practicing, Proud/Proudness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting Range, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve spends some time talking to Kono, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	A Great Lesson:

*Summary: Steve spends some time talking to Kono, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a perfect day in Honolulu, & everything was all right in the world, Commander Steve McGarrett was at the **_HPD Shooting Range_** , teaching his protégé, teammate, & family member, Officer Kono Kalakaua, how to be a terrific sniper.

 

“I got the target in my sights,” The Rookie stated, as she looks into her scope. “Go for it, Kono, You are free, & clear”, The Former Seal said, as he is checking out the situation. He is proud of how far she came into her training.

 

He was so proud of her, & she is about to do a great lesson, & she will be done after that day. He was watching with great intent, The Five-O Commander was seeing her potential, & he doesn’t want her to waste it. He told her, after she got the target, & as they leaving the range.

 

“I am so proud of you today, Rookie, You did great, Kono, You are gonna have this down cold before long”, Steve said, as they got into his truck, & pulled out of the **_Range Parking Lot_**. They made their way to lunch at one of their favorite spots.

 

“How about I treat us to lunch ?”, The Hawaiian Beauty asked, as they were enjoying the scenery. They were going to **_Tropics_** , & Steve said, “How about we share the bill ?”, & Kono agreed, & said, “Okay”, The rest of their ride was made in silence.

 

The End.


End file.
